A Druid's Desideratum
by BladedDragon
Summary: Pre-game and precursor to Lumos Invictus. A young druid struggles with the path of the bear. One-shot.


AN: So this was a contest entry for the Blizzard writing contest which sadly didn't win. But there's always another chance next year. This is the story of Cloudyous from my series Lumos Invictus. I'd like to dedicate this story to my mother and sister, who both served as awesome beta readers for this. Even though it didn't win, I still appreciate everything they did to help me with it and it was still fun to do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo, Diablo 2, or anything else in that universe. All copyrights are still in effect and property of Blizzard Entertainment. While I read the contest rules and they didn't say anything about reposting this entry, if I am in violation somehow, somebody please let me know and I will take this down.

A Druid's Desideratum

My heart was pounding wildly with every step forward I raced. I could feel the vibrations of impact my feet were making upon the soft, muddy earth beneath them and I could barely breathe for the sheer speed of my running. Desperately craved huffs of air whisked by me with only a menial portion actually finding its way down my throat and into use. I tried desperately to inhale what I needed once more, but my chest was burning with a vengeance that suggested the organs within definitely were not receiving the sustenance they needed. My oxygen-depraved muscles would be next to decline and sure enough, my legs experienced a threatening twitch. Behind me I could distinctly hear the sharp, ragged gasps of the beast chasing me as it lunged forward in my footsteps, a hairsbreadth away from my back by the sounds of it.

The animal sounded far less winded, a factor that made my heart race even faster. The frantic rhythm of its erratic beating was becoming background music that resounded in my ears as the beast closed in for the finish. In my heightened state of awareness, I even found myself able to smell the creature's rancid breath as it washed over the back of my exposed flesh. Up ahead, I could hear Taylam's repetitive and nervous shouting as it joined the cacophony of utterly distracting sensations.

"HURRY! CLOUDYOUS HURRY! HE'LL CATCH YOU! UP HERE! JUMP!" my friend screamed loudly, waving his arms in an exaggerated fashion, gesturing wildly to the low-hanging tree limb beside him.

I knew he was right. I had to make it to the tree or else everything would be over. The animal behind me grated its fangs roughly together in anticipation as I crouched onto my haunches awkwardly, preparing to leap. Behind me, my pursuer eagerly did the same.

"HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Taylam yelled nervously as I sprang into the air.

I felt a rough sensation over my right arm as the animal's wiry, silver-speckled fur brushed against my own. I could clearly see the wolf's splotchy muzzle level with my elbow now, and I tried desperately to pull even one inch further ahead. I'd be damned if I let that mutt beat me again, especially in my current form. I reached with my elongated digits; between them I could anxiously sight the finish line and my looming victory over my wild counterpart.

I hastily grabbed the barky limb between my claws, signaling my end to the race. However much to my dismay, my opponent's cold, wet nose simultaneously ended atop the same spot. Expectations high, I looked to Taylam, the unofficial judge of this contest.

He passed both hands over each other, ending the competition. "That was close," he announced with an amused grin.

I allowed the adrenaline to leave me, and released my magical transformation. My fingers and limbs shortened, my wolfish muzzle retracted, my grey fur disappeared, and lastly, I felt my heightened senses leave me as I returned to my original, human shape.

"Well?" I asked him keenly.

"_I bested you again, slow-foot. Anything with eyes can see it,"_ the juvenile-sounding voice of my wolf competitor proposed boldly in his primal tongue.

I scoffed humorously. "You only think you did. Your sight is slightly biased, my furry friend," I retorted with a grin, allowing my thoughts to carry in the language of wolves.

"_Let badger-speaker howl his observation,"_ the wolf continued, turning his blue gaze to Taylam.

Taylam shrugged as he inspected the two of us. "Honestly you two, it was too close to call. It looked like a tie to me," he declared officially.

"_Tie? What means this, pack-mate?" _the canine asked me curiously, addressing me with my designated pack rank. My wolf companion, called Belthem in the common tongue of men, was still relatively new to cross-species communication. Like any entry-level speaker to a language, periodically I'd have to explain my human words to him. I highly doubted he'd like the meaning of this one.

"It means Taylam thinks we got there at the same time," I clarified simply.

Belthem exhaled briskly, the human equivalent of an indignant snort. "_I think badger-speaker is showing you favor pack-mate. Either that, or his eyes are clouded like the ground-digger."_

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" I reprimanded disapprovingly.

"My eyesight is just fine, thanks," Taylam retorted, slightly offended. "There's an easy way to settle this," he continued simply.

"_What order do you give us?"_ Belthem asked curiously.

"He wants us to race again," I answered for him. "I don't know Taylam; I'm worn out. Lycanthropy is extremely taxing and I've already made the change twice today," I reminded uncertainly. "Magistra FoxTail told us not to overdo it," I furthered seriously. "She says we might get stuck halfway if we aren't careful."

"Since when did you ever follow the book by the letter?" Taylam egged suggestively.

"Always," I replied sternly, which was the truth. I'd never been one to break rules or challenge the authority of my mentors. They were older than me and wiser by far. I knew none of them would waste their breath on false admonitions and besides, the rules and teachings of Caoi Dúlra were ageless. Rules were there for very valid reasons.

Taylam scoffed mockingly. "Ah. That's right. The Magistra's golden boy," he taunted. "Oh well. If you're not willing to race Belthem again, then I have to declare him the winner," he goaded.

I choked on my own breath indignantly. "I did _not _lose!" I demanded ardently.

"Says you," Taylam continued with a devilish grin. "Prove me wrong," he challenged.

"_It does look like you are afraid to challenge me, pack-mate. For one in our pack, that is most embarrassing,_" my wolf companion agreed with a stout pant. "_If nothing else, pack-mate, another race might heal your slow-foot. You still run as if your paws are stuck in mud. A pup is more agile on its paws than you. No Alpha would ever be bested by a weak-whimper. I highly encourage you to accept, because practice in our form will only make it easier for you each time_," he advised sagely. "_But I can see why you are leery. Your alpha female gave you an order."_

I sighed as I took my animal friend's advice into consideration. For a young wolf, he definitely held a sense of wisdom. While he was chastising me, he wasn't encouraging me to be reckless. He understood my reservations, while Taylam clearly didn't.

"_But if you don' accept this challenge pack-mate, I will never let you forget it_," Belthem taunted playfully as he pranced around eagerly on all four feet. Or I could be wrong about that last bit….

I sighed reluctantly. "You won't let me live it down if I don't, will you?"

"_No,"_ Belthem replied assuredly.

"Take him on again, or be called a coward," Taylam teased lightly.

"Fine. Where are we going this time?" I agreed cautiously.

Belthem's silver-tipped ears twitched and he inhaled a deep breath through his black nose, taking in the distinct scent of something I couldn't smell myself. His bushy tail began to wag expectantly and a low bark rumbled in his throat.

"_I propose a challenge of a different kind, pack-mate,"_ he offered with zeal. "_This time, there can be only one winner,_" he announced confidently.

"What is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"_A hunt, pack-mate. This is a true test of skill for silver-stalker because only one of us will crunch the prey in our teeth,"_ he proclaimed simply.

"What are we hunting?" I asked, starting to feel my canine companion's predatory instincts kick in beside me.

"_Do you not smell it?" _Belthem asked in disbelief.

"You're forgetting we don't have your senses when we're like this," Taylam reminded him simply in my stead.

The wolf gave an impatient whine as he continued to stare into a cluster of bushes to our right intensely. "_That's right. I forgot. Two-feet cannot smell a rotting carcass under their noses. There is a bush-tail under the leaf-den in front of us. Take our shape, pack-mate, and we shall see which of us can catch it first,"_ Belthem challenged as his ears continued to twitch.

"Sounds fair to me," I concurred and focused my spirit energies to alter my physical form. Luckily, I made the change into a werewolf flawlessly, and without becoming stuck in mid-metamorphosis. I was blessed to be so talented in the way of the silver-stalkers, as the wolves called themselves. Of all Mother Nature's creatures, I seemed to have an affinity for them the most. I'd learned their language quickest of any druid in my college and I was also the first to accomplish a fully-fledged wolf shape.

Belthem crouched down onto all four feet, preparing to lunge after the concealed rabbit. On my own two wolfish paws, I did the same. I touched my claws into the dirt in front of me, taking a ready stance.

"_Bark the start, Badger-speaker,_" Belthem requested stoutly, never taking his piercing blue eyes from his target.

"Ready… set… now!" Taylam announced loudly as Belthem and I shot forward with inhuman bursts of speed.

Every olfactory molecule in my newly reformed body was alive and burning with the stark scent of fear; the bystander bunny realized that two predatory beings had discovered his hiding place and sprang from the underbrush in a panic. My keen wolf sight immediately locked onto the fleeing animal's bobbing, cotton-colored tail, allowing me to carefully track its frantic leaps and bounds through the woodlands. I analyzed the creature's terrified motions carefully, and realized it was heading for a nearby fallen log. The log was hollow on the inside and to my dismay it seemed like the other end connected into an impenetrable cluster of small boulders. Simply summarized, I had about five seconds to catch my quarry or it would escape.

Belthem simultaneously came to the same conclusion and a fierce growl escaped his throat. I could see the strain rippling through his muscles; the sunlight waved across his sleek grey fur as he moved. I put more energy into my run. I had to win this competition outright.

The rabbit dashed the last ten feet toward the fallen trunk, causing both Belthem and I to lunge at the same time. The wolf actually weaved in front of me at the last moment and I had to jump over him to avoid a collision. I growled and an irritated snarl blew through my fangs. To avoid running into my canine companion I ended up atop the log with no chance of catching the rabbit. I turned around sharply about to voice my objections as the rabbit dove into the safety of the log. Belthem was too close to abruptly stop the chase and plowed muzzle-first into the small opening after it. Unfortunately for him, the amount of force with which he rammed the log also shoved half of his head into that same space which was hardly big enough for the rabbit to begin with. He pulled sharply backwards, pushing with his rear legs, desperately trying to dislodge himself. The whole log trembled, but didn't budge an inch. He whined pitifully as he attempted to shake his head loose and failed.

"_Pack-mate free me from here!" _the wolf whimpered in a muffled voice through his entrapment. "_Please hurry!"_ he pleaded helplessly. For some reason he sounded panicked.

I chuckled, a sound that ended up being three stout pants in werewolf form. "Serves you right," I shot back teasingly. "Hang on, I'll get you out," I reassured calmly.

I was about to go free my sorry competitor when I heard scurrying from within the log beneath me. A brilliant idea suddenly formed in my mind. Perhaps I hadn't lost the challenge after all. While Belthem was a true wolf and lacked bipedal mobility, I could use my hands in werewolf shape. Not only could I use them, but they possessed at least three times normal human strength while I was in this form.

I timed the unseen creature's movements and then sharply drove my claws through the brittle wood. There was an alarmed and high-pitched squeak as I trapped the terrified creature in my claws. The fur felt coarse against my own as the small animal struggled violently in my grip. I could physically feel each frantic beat of its horrified heart against my half-human palm. The rabbit suddenly went stiff in my grasp and I turned my head triumphantly towards Belthem. For some reason he was struggling with a fierce determination and barking something I couldn't quite make out.

"Looks like I won," I gloated as I made to pull my prize out of the log.

Belthem started to yelp for some reason and I finally distinguished what he said. His warning came too late. Unfortunately, as I pulled my quarry halfway out of its hiding, I realized that it wasn't a rabbit at all. It was a small skunk. The mortified creature wasted no time at all in launching a thick and utterly foul musk onto my body and into the funnel the log provided. Skunk spray is absolutely repulsive at best when in human form with a broken nose. I couldn't even begin to describe for you the total vileness coursing through every fiber of my half-wolf body. My nose started to burn as if it'd caught fire and even my semi-wolf eyes began to water like I'd walked through a patch of freshly plowed onions.

I promptly dropped the odiferous offender and brought both wolf-hands to cover my aching nose. Belthem howled in misery, a sound that echoed in the hollow log. He finally managed to dislodge his body from its confines with a rough sounding plop and a final tug. He snorted violently several times and rolled his nose profusely into the dirt. He swiped his muzzle with his forepaws irritably all the while barking a few angered expressions.

"_Stupid…clueless pup…not listening…worst-smelling….snow-stripe…_" Were the only few things my thoroughly preoccupied mind registered.

Somewhere through the potent haze, Taylam had caught up to us. "Are you two alright, I heard the—ugh!" he suddenly proclaimed repugnantly and stopped twenty feet short of us.

"_The pup here couldn't recognize the scent of a snow-stripe from a bush-tail,_" Belthem informed with a pained groan. "_Even when his pack-mate was clearly warning him,"_ he added spitefully in my direction.

Taylam laughed humorously as his nose wrinkled. "Well, I can officially declare that you both lost this competition," he announced grandly, pulling his linen undershirt over his nose. "By a long shot," he added with an obscured snort, "A long-lasting long shot."

I swiftly returned to my human state, hoping to lose some of the repulsive smell as I did so. To my dismay, the smell barely diminished at all. I coughed as my eyes continued to tear up like a wellspring.

"Thanks Taylam. We never would have come to that conclusion on our own," I grumbled, doing my best to breathe only through my mouth.

A warm west breeze passed over the area, and all three of us heard the low notes of music carried upon it. One sounded as if it belonged to a bird, the other was definitely an Arctic sound, and the other was one of crackling flame. Any novice druid would be able to recognize the languages with which we were summoned. This was the call of Magistra FoxTail. It was time for the learners of Caoi Dúlra to gather.

"What rotten timing," Taylam laughed lightly at my unfortunate situation. "You get sprayed by a skunk and have to attend the knowledge-session that same hour. Well, we'd better hurry then. The college is on the other side of the forest and Magistra Foxtail won't be pleased if her golden child is late," he furthered teasingly.

"I think in this case, she might prefer me to be absent," I countered sorely, rubbing my nose.

"_Your alpha female has summoned. It is our duty to obey,_" Belthem reminded simply.

"You're right Belthem," I agreed reluctantly, "Knowledge is a privilege and not an obligation. Let's hurry to Túr Dúlra," I affirmed with a sigh. "And Belthem," I added starkly as the wolf walked up to my side.

"_Yes, pack-mate?"_ he responded, still with a hint of irritation.

"Don't walk that close to me. You stink," I commanded firmly as we left for Túr Dúlra.

We made good time to the college, owing mostly, I think, to my strong desire to get today's teachings over with. I desperately needed to find a place to bathe, and better yet, to return to my lodgings and dawn a new set of clothes. Despite the nearly-overpowering stink, the tower of Túl Dúlra was a welcome sight. The lone, ancient stone tower was one of my favorite locations in all of Sanctuary and the place that I made my home. It wasn't much to look at for a passerby. The tower was simple in architecture; it had a plain round design and was made only of unadorned grey stone stacked neatly together. No mortar held the tower in place; as a testament to our way of life, the forest itself had taken up the vital task. A vibrant, evergreen wisteria clung onto much of the stone surface, winding around the circumference of the tower at sporadic intervals and providing the much needed adhesive. It was a beautiful and completely natural adornment for our college, complimented well by all the hues of lush green surrounding us from the trees and plants of the forest.

I eyed the tower wistfully as we walked by. Unfortunately today's lesson would not be held inside and there would be no time for me to stop and change my clothes. On a more optimistic note, today's knowledge-session was taking place at my most cherished spot in all of Sanctuary. Just beyond Túl Dúlra stood the Great Mother Oak, Glór-an-Fháidha. Of all places in our world, this was the most sacred to our culture. It has long been said that the great oak was the first of all trees created by the heavens. Her very name among our people was spoken in the utmost reverence, because most of our ancient knowledge had come from her. The cover of our most treasured tome, the Scéal Fada, was comprised of her silvery bark and the bindings were made from the fibers of her sacred leaves. Nature itself had given this elder a place of renown. The glistening mother resided in a field of golden-hued grass and colorful flowers that somehow bloomed all year despite the season, and she was the only tree within this respected space.

Taylam and I both breathed words to honor her in the language of wind as we entered the clearing and made our way to her base. Our fellow druids had already gathered and it seems they were waiting on us. I took my place in the circle and grimaced apologetically to my fellows as they cringed and wrinkled their noses.

"It seems you've had an unfortunate meeting with a skunk," Magistra Foxtail remarked casually as she stepped into the middle of the circle. "We were wondering what kept you," she chided gently.

"My apologies, Magistra," I offered sincerely. "Please excuse my tardiness," I added humbly.

I expected the Magistra to give me a stern reprimand; however she merely waved her hand dismissively. "What are a few minutes more when we stand in the presence of our endeared mother?" she asked the group at large loftily as she eyed the grand tree before us.

"Now then," she began, brushing the russet-toned fox fur across her shoulders with her hand, "Today's meeting with me will be brief," she continued looking pointedly at me, "because I will not be instructing all of you. On this day, Glór-an-Fháidha has confided to me you are all to move into a more advanced level of study. These areas will correspond with your natural talents, which the mother oak has been observing since the start. Derda, Valith, Moreyn, you three will seek the raven matron to further your study in the poetic arts. Taylam and Bren, the two of you will meet with White-Ears and his pack. Shanary, you and I shall delve further into the mysteries of our good earth. And, last but not least," the Magistra finished, turning to me with a smile, "Cloudyous, the Great Mother has declared you ready to begin the path of the bear. You'll need to seek out Fish-Dreamer to start you on the journey."

My breath caught in my throat. It was a supreme honor for a young druid to be started on both the path of the wolf and the path of the bear so early in their years. Normally it was one or the other until we reached our middle age. I vaguely thought this was a result of the Magistra's favor; however she said herself that these arrangements were the will of the Great Mother Tree. To be honest, I didn't feel ready at all. I was still becoming comfortable with wolf form and language. Adding that of the bears seemed like an unrealistically high expectation for me. I was talented in the way of the silver-stalkers, but I knew almost nothing about bears.

"What's wrong?" Magistra Foxtail asked me gently after my moment of silence.

"_Perhaps pack-mate believes he's not ready,"_ Belthem supplied for me expertly. For a limited time around the wolf, he was perhaps my closest friend and somehow seemed to know me better than most of my human companions.

Magistra Foxtail took an involuntary step backwards as the wolf approached, fanning her nose. "You too, silver-streak?" she replied curiously in the language of wolves. "I don't want to know," she snorted briskly before he could reply. "I have every faith in you, Cloudyous," she assured strongly. "After you change your attire, seek out your teacher in the Singing Fields west of here. I also suggest that you and Silver-Streak wade through the river on your way there. Perhaps the whole way would be best," she advised. "Bears have the keenest sense of smell anywhere, and Fish-Dreamer is no exception. Go now," she dismissed confidently.

"Right away, Magistra," I replied obediently as the gathering dispersed.

A change of clothing helped greatly to reduce the evidence of my earlier mishap, and I heeded the advice of my mentor for a short trek up the nearby stream. Belthem joined me, after some minute coercion. He hated getting wet unless it was absolutely necessary. He miserably informed me that bathing had adverse effects for canines of all kinds. I guess technically it was true; their wet fur did produce a notorious odor that I'm sure they could smell themselves. However, I would gladly trade the scent of wet wolf for skunk musk any time under heaven.

We pulled out of the waist-high water onto the pebble-encrusted bank before making our way into what my people had come to name the Singing Fields. This was the place we learned the language of winds as they whisked through the meadows. Every subtle whisper, every hollow gust…each had many different meanings. I closed my eyes briefly to listen, the sounds were soothing. I could hear the west wind tell me of a coming rain in two cycles of moon and sun, the north wind revealed that it would turn the rain to snow. The west wind and the east gust swirled gently together, intertwining their essences and voices. It was a pleasant enough exchange at first, but then the western zephyr started to hiss subliminally. I diverted my full attention to the invisible conversant; the things it was starting to say were hurried and alarmed.

The malcontent of one quickly spread to the other, and soon both were chattering tensely. I caught only fragments due to the rapid and upsetting nature of whatever they were speaking about. From what I could distinguish they were talking about a strange creature the west wind had seen recently. It couldn't have been good, whatever it saw. I heard a sharp gust and then a wild whipping sound, something a human would relate to the words 'felt wrong' and 'scared me'.

I was about to ask the currents what was causing them this manner of distress, but as I stepped forward, I tripped over something in the high grass. I fell forward, but didn't go very far. I landed on something soft and thick. That something started to rumble beneath me the moment I made contact with it. I immediately corrected my misstep, and backed away from the moving mass, which turned out to be a sleeping grizzly bear. Its honey-colored coat blended almost perfectly with the tall grass, which would account for why I hadn't spotted it.

The massive animal rose onto its feet drowsily and stumbled around, returning to a state of better awareness. The bear turned its wide, furry face toward me with a deep-throated growl.

"**Who's bothering me? Can't you see that I was sleeping, sightless thing? You'd better give me a good reason not to crunch you like a fish!**" a gruff voice demanded menacingly.

I decided a swift apology would be the best course of action at this point. Recalling my study in their language, I projected my thoughts forward. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you," I apologized sincerely. "I'm looking for- -"I started politely as the large bear walked forward, sniffing the air.

The gargantuan grizzly snarled as his wide nostrils flared offensively. "**You smell horrendous!" **he barked with insult as his enormous body shook in disgust.

"I apologize," I responded swiftly. "My name is Cloudyous, I was sent to find—"I tried once more.

"**Not you, human, though you hardly smell better. Your wolf there! A cub would be able to smell him coming through three forests! You reek of a white-black-stinker and filthy drowned dog fur! You are hurting my nose! Go back to your pack, foul-smelling runt!"** the bear snorted rudely.

"_Address me and my pack-mate with respect or answer to my fangs!"_ my wolf companion retorted angrily with an assertive bark.

"**You are in my home, tail-licker. I will speak to you how I please,"** the bear retorted plainly.

Belthem snarled, showing all his teeth. "_How dare you, lard-sides!" _he snapped crossly.

I decided now was a good time to intervene. "Belthem, let it go," I insisted firmly. "I'm sorry great master; you'll have to forgive us. We-"

"**Tell me you aren't the half-wit sapling I'm supposed to be instructing?"** the bear huffed snidely. "**Not only do you reek, but your speech is thick and your accent is terrible. Honestly, what are they teaching their cubs these days? Don't answer that,**" the bear interjected before I could reply. "**Now then, did you bring a gift?**" he finished irritably.

"Gift?" I repeated questioningly. "Master, I was not told I needed to bring a gift," I informed earnestly. The grizzly exhaled a heavy and displeased breath. **"I see. Well, I will not teach you without one,**" the bear insisted bluntly. "**And since you are ignorant and offend my nose as well as my pride, I insist you give me two instead,**" Fish-Dreamer demanded plainly.

Belthem growled nastily and was about to retort, but I cut him off. "Of course, master. If I can make amends in this way, I will. What gifts do you require?" I asked submissively.

He gave a throaty rumble as he considered to himself. "**I got tired of waiting on you human and fell asleep. I always eat after awaking and now is not an exception. I'm VERY hungry and not just any meal will fix your insults. You must catch fish for me and then bring me a full portion of fresh honey,**" he explained flatly. _"_**Only then will I consider teaching you."**

I nodded acceptingly. "A fair request. I will bring these things to you," I promised.

"**Not so fast dimwit. I will be going with you to make sure you only bring me the finest offerings. And to make sure your dog doesn't drool all over them,**" he furthered gruffly. "**You will catch fish first, follow me to the river,**" my ursine teacher commanded.

I reluctantly obeyed and gave Belthem a precursory glare. I didn't enjoy being insulted any more than he did, but I needed to win my master's approval. The path of the bear was an integral part of Caoi Dúlra. We made our way to the stream in silence and soon I was staring down into three feet of clear, running water. There were several sizeable trout within, surely catching a few would be a quick and easy way to make amends for our earlier rudeness. I upturned my palms and began reciting the spell that would freeze the water before me. Once I had the school of fish trapped in an ice cube, I'd simply push it on shore, thaw it with some assistance from the earthly flames, and my teacher would instantly have about twenty tasty trout. I was abruptly rebuked in a nasty tone.**  
><strong> "**And what exactly do you think you're doing, idiot upstart? That's no way to catch a fish! If you freeze them they'll be cold and I won't eat them!"** Fish-Dreamer demanded angrily.

"Master," I began respectfully, "Catching them this way will allow me to give you far more and I can then heat them for you," I offered generously.

The bear scoffed. "**Then they will be too hot! Are you seriously set on insulting me, human? Catch them with your hands and nothing more! I can understand your reservations. You're probably too pathetic to even catch one!"** he growled impatiently.

I tried one more time. "Master, I really think—"

"**Are you questioning me? I already told you what I want! You'd better do this quickly, or I might gnaw on your arm for an appetizer!"** he answered with a threatening growl.

I sighed reluctantly. Well, he was my teacher and so far I'd yet to impress him. I timed my movements carefully and plunged my entire arm into the water after the fish. I managed to grab the tip of its tail before falling completely into the chilly water face-first. It was simply too deep for me to just reach into. Fish-Dreamer laughed heartily as he watched me fail time after time. I strongly considered just begging the fish to surrender, as likely as that would be. By the time I'd caught one fish, I was solidly drenched over every fiber of clothing and flesh. I waded out of the water, putting forth my best effort to hold the slimy, wriggling creature. I straightened myself up and presented my menial prize to my teacher.

He snorted, exhaling a powerful breath onto my face. "**Like I said. Pathetic. But I'm bored and extremely hungry so just give it to me now and we'll go to your next task. Hopefully you'll do better this time. At least you smell better now,**" my teacher remarked sarcastically.

Dripping wet and starting to shiver in the evening breeze, I followed Fish-Dreamer towards a low-hanging cluster of trees just off the riverbank. I could hear the thrumming of tiny wings and the buzzing of bees before I saw the beehive.

"**Okay human. Bring me that hive,**" my bear teacher commanded simply as he sat down to watch.

I rolled up my linen sleeves, and prepared to summon flame from the ground. The smoke would stun the insects, and I would be safe to take their nest without injury.

**"How moronic can you be?"** my teacher scolded rudely. "**Your human arts will ruin the flavor of my favorite meal! What's the matter? Are you afraid to use your hands? I don't use your human sorcery so what makes you think I'm going to let you?"**

"With all due respect, Master, I am not a bear. The bees will seriously injure me if they all sting at once," I protested politely. "This way is most conducive to my safety."

"**So you're admitting you're afraid of a little pain? You're such a coward. How sad that you let this worm into your pack, stink-hound,"** my teacher jeered at Belthem, who snarled defiantly.

"_Show him you're not afraid. Snatch the whole thing off the branch pack-mate!"_ Belthem barked at me defensively.

"**Hurry up coward. I'm still hungry and if you know anything, you know that's not a good thing. Bring me my meal!"** Fish-Dreamer demanded harshly.

I eyed the swarming hive and considered to myself. This was ludicrous. There was no safe way for me to do this. I decided to plead one last time for mercy. "Master, please reconsider letting me use my methods. It is—"

**"You disrespectful weakling! Do what I say or leave my sight!"** Fish-Dreamer thundered furiously through his thoughts, roaring with his actual mouth.

I tensed with the sudden display of aggression, though I felt my own temper begin to flare internally. This was extremely foolish. My way was better and faster; yet this obstinate ursine insisted that I inflict injury upon myself. What kind of a teacher did that? Maybe if I could be quick enough I could avoid injury.

I frowned and removed my muskrat-hide shawl. I placed it over my hands like a blanket and then made a swift dash for the hive. Using the fur like mitts, I snatched the buzzing hive. Hundreds of bees began to pour out of small openings the second my hands made contact and each one started to sting vehemently at anything they could reach. Several painful pricks pulsated up my arm, forewarning me I was about to be covered in angry insects. I hurled the hive at my teacher's feet and quickly ran back to the river, diving under the running water without a second thought. Several enraged bees smashed into the water after me, but were quickly washed away by the current. I swam several yards underwater and broke the surface only when I had no breath to spare. Luckily, the swarm had ceased the chase and it was safe for me to return to the bank.

My arms and legs, accompanied by my left ear, throbbed painfully as my body took inventory of how many stings I had received. Judging by the pain, there were at least ten. I made my way miserably back to the spot Fish-Dreamer was finishing his snack. I stood there in silence for several minutes, finally becoming impatient enough to speak.

"Well?" I asked somewhat hotly. "Will you accept me as your student now?"

The large bear licked the viscous honey from his lips before answering with a low growl. "**No."**

I blinked in disbelief. "What?" I asked incredulously. "Why not? I did everything you asked me to do in your way without being disrespectful!" I demanded, feeling my anger rise rapidly.

"**You're not capable of beginning this path, your teacher was wrong about you. You can leave now and I suggest you do so quickly. I've lost my patience with you,"** the ursine warned.

"_You can't do this_," Belthem snapped violently in my defense. "_He did everything you asked! You will teach him or I will teach you a lesson you won't forget lard-sides!_" the canine snarled viciously.

Fish-Dreamer lumbered forward powerfully and roared once more, displaying all of his enormous fangs and claws. **"I don't take kindly to threats. Leave or I will rip you both apart!"** he bellowed balefully. I knew instantly that this bear wasn't idle about what he said. We needed to leave quickly or Belthem and I would be in serious trouble. Neither of us had the strength to take on an adult Grizzly.

"It's alright Belthem," I consoled, "Let's just go now," I insisted tensely as I walked away. With a defiant snarl, my wolf companion followed me.

"_How can you stand for this, pack-mate?_" Belthem reprimanded incredulously once we were out of sight. "_He made a dumb-pup of you and you just stood there like a stick!"_ he continued angrily.

"He was supposed to be my teacher," I reminded in disappointment. "You don't argue with them. You—"I protested sorely, but stopped myself midway.

Something was rumbling towards us rapidly beneath our feet. It was moving too fast to be an animal and it definitely wasn't a tree root. I knelt down to listen at the precise moment Belthem started to growl dangerously. My heart raced in terror as the ground beneath my feet broke inexplicably open while I was examining it, spraying mud and brittle dirt everywhere. Without saying a word, Belthem slammed his entire body into my side and knocked me sharply sideways.

The pained howl I heard in my ears resounded with the agonizing scream my companion shouted through my mind. I swiftly returned to my feet and turned around sharply. I caught a glimpse of the brown tentacle slithering back into the ground and the scarlet blood that soaked the tip.

My heart sank into the pit of my stomach when I noticed that Belthem was writhing on the ground, whimpering. His right rear leg had been impaled straight through to the outer portion. Blood was accumulating in the injury at an alarming rate, exacerbated by Belthem's tormented thrashing.

"Be still!" I demanded urgently as I removed my linen shirt and rushed to staunch the wound. Another rumble from the ground disrupted the movement; signaling whatever had just attacked us wasn't through yet. I quickly deduced that the next spike was going to come from underneath Belthem's body and finish him and that I would not be quick enough to intercept it in my current state. Functioning instinctively, I shifted into my werewolf form. I raced forward and lunged for my friend's body moving faster than I ever had before. This was one race I could not afford to lose.

I was the clear winner this time; I grabbed Belthem's flailing form and moved us both safely out of the way. But dodging attacks wouldn't solve this problem. I had to find out what was striking at us and stop it.

Fortunately, I didn't have to wait long. Frustrated with the near-miss, our attacker promptly lumbered out of the forest after us, emitting a constant guttural growl.

I had never seen anything like this monstrosity before. This bizarre creature was bipedal; it walked on two thick brown legs ending in two-foot claws. It was tall; my guess was about seven feet. It had a slightly humanoid shape to it, the creature had two arms where a human's would be, though each appendage was extremely thick and dawned more claws. The monster was covered all over with gnarled, leathery skin accented in random places with razor-sharp spines. The creature's head was reptilian in nature; it had scales adorning its wide crocodilian snout and teeth to match. On its back was a segmented shell, and each crease was sealed with jutting, four-foot spikes. The monster's glassy back eyes narrowed as it retracted a snaking tentacle into the middle of its palm.

Everything about this weird creature was unnatural, even its smell.

A feral snarl blew through my fangs. Natural or not, this thing had attempted to slaughter me and had injured my closest friend without cause. It was still a danger to both of us, and needed to be exterminated. I jumped into the air after the creature, aiming for its throat with my long claws. If I could decapitate it, this battle would be over quickly.

I received a painful surprise when two of my claws snapped feebly upon contact with the creature's leathery hide. Fiery misery pulsed through my fingertips as I dodged a retaliatory strike. I lashed out powerfully with my other arm, focused on the monster's eyes. Scaly eyelids descended over both glassy orbs, raking the top layer of fur off my fingers as I struck.

A tremendous force crashed into my left side and I went flying backwards in agony. I could feel the warm blood start to drip into my fur before I saw the disfiguring gash. On the ground beside me, Belthem barked feebly.

"_Bad-thing is too strong for you, pack-mate. It is slower than you, so run away now,"_ he whimpered softly, seeing my imminent defeat approaching.

"If you die it will be because I'm already dead!" I snapped fiercely. "You are a part of my family and we protect our own no matter the cost!" I swore with dedication. "That's the wolf way!"

"_I'm giving you an order, pack-mate! Don't be a dumb-pup. Run while you can,"_ he insisted obstinately, though his thoughts were becoming increasingly weaker.

I clutched my furry side tightly with one arm and steadied for the monster's next move. "I won't," I protested plainly. "No matter how much you beg me, I will not abandon you," I continued adamantly as the creature closed the distance between us in a stride.

**"Ah. There it is**_**," **_a familiar voice snorted. "**Perhaps you aren't as weak as I thought**," Fish-Dreamer announced nonchalantly as he ambled into the area casually. "**End this rotten-smelling abomination now,**" the bear encouraged as several images poured into my mind from his.

The unspoken instruction gave me all the guidance I needed to switch forms. I concentrated on what my teacher had just mentally revealed to me and felt the change begin. My snout shorted and became broader, my fur transformed from grey to a grizzled brown, all my limbs shortened and became stockier, and I experienced an overwhelming strength come into my entire frame.

Instead of avoiding this creature's strike, I met it directly. I grabbed the monster's balled hand in my wide paw, matching its strength easily with my own. Having confidence in this new ability, I slammed my other hand claws-first through its armored hide and ripped its beating heart from its chest. Blue blood poured from the gaping hole I'd just created in my opponent and it fell lifelessly to the ground with an intense thud.

As if it had been timed, I noticed someone else appear from the forest in a blur. I recognized Magistra FoxTail's werewolf form an instant before she shimmered into her original self. She didn't address me immediately; she tended Belthem first, binding his injury tightly with a few strips of cloth.

Starting to feel spiritually drained, I dropped the monster's oozing heart and returned to my original shape as well.

"He'll be fine, don't worry," the Magistra assured without turning around, knowing the first thing I was going to ask. "I've staunched the bleeding and will sew the wound shortly."

The gigantic bear with us snorted briskly as he eyed my enemy's remains. "**You're likely wondering why I first rejected you**," he started simply, to which I merely nodded. "**The way of the Ursiria requires you to be fierce not only in body, but in mind. When you were with me this afternoon you did everything I told you to without question, even when you knew it was stupid and you'd injure yourself. You didn't assert yourself, but instead submitted meekly each time. I didn't think you had the heart**," he explained gruffly. "**You proved me wrong. Well done," **he congratulated genuinely.

"Indeed," Magistra Foxtail agreed stoutly as she finished tending Belthem and started on my wounds. "Besting a Death Mauler is an accomplishment for anyone. It's a demon," she clarified gravely, reading my confused expression, "and one that hasn't been seen in this region in well over two hundred years. The scholars must meet tonight with the Mother Tree. The appearance of this creature bodes most ill. Among other signs, it leads me to believe dark times are ahead," she concluded ominously.

"What about us, Magistra?" I asked, rubbing my side gingerly.

She smiled softly as she looked upon me. "Glór-an-Fháidha chose most wisely when she set you on the path of the bear. You use your talents well, as always, but you have much to learn. You should continue your training with Fish-Dreamer now that he has accepted you as his pupil," she encouraged.

I nodded solemnly. "I will. Are you going to stick around for this, Belthem?" I asked as he limped to my side.

"_I will always be beside you, pack-mate Cloudyous_," he assured stoutly, using my actual name for the first time.

"**Touching. Get a move on human. You still owe me two gifts**," Fish-Dreamer reminded bluntly. "**And I want good ones this time**."

Belthem and I looked at each other incredulously and all I could do was groan.

"_Good luck with that, pack-mate_," Belthem taunted sarcastically.

"What happened to being by my side?" I snorted indignantly.

"You're on your own for this," he assured comically.

"Thanks Belthem. Thanks a lot," I sighed, though I smiled.


End file.
